<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В позе Христа by AnnaJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493792">В позе Христа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones'>AnnaJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Селфхарм!АУ, где себя калечит Тони.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В позе Христа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Осторожно! Не очень добрый Говард, жестокое детство, мало диалогов, скачущие времена глаголов, богохульное название.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>В первый раз это случилось, когда Тони было девять. Он взял папино лезвие и сначала подолгу разглядывал его, аккуратно держа между пальцев, боясь пораниться, — боже, как иронично! Грани приятно блестели в свете солнца, и это завораживало. Тони то и дело переворачивал лезвие в пальцах, наблюдая за бликами, пляшущими на металлической кромке. А потом резко провёл острой частью от линии под ладонью до самого сгиба локтя. Было зверски больно, руку словно кипятком ошпарило, вонзили сотни игл под кожу, но Тони не закричал, хоть и слёзы выступили на глазах. Он плотно сжал губы в тончайшую линию, наблюдая, как густая алая кровь струйками стекает по предплечью. Пара капель упала на землю и мигом впиталась в дорожную пыль. Кровь размазалась по всей руке, что-то попало на рубашку, шорты, стекало по тощим ногам, затекало в носки.</p><p>Тони вертел перед глазами рукой, пытаясь понять, почему порез такой неглубокий, но крови так много? Может, потому что рана длинная? Или потому что кожа в этом месте нежная? Или это зависит от лезвия? Отец не раз жаловался, что царапины от бритв долго заживают. Почему он пользовался опасными бритвами, когда мог запросто изобрести что-то менее травмоопасное, для Тони навсегда останется загадкой.</p><p>Напуганной до смерти матери он потом сообщит, что его поцарапала соседская кошка, которой не понравилось, что он таскал её за хвост. Мама начнёт причитать, прикажет служанке принести аптечку, отругает няню, что не доглядела за ребёнком, поцелует его в лоб и уйдёт, забыв обработать раны. Тони не обидится, нет. Он сделает всё сам.</p><p>Он, честно говоря, и не помнил, с какого такого момента решил, что это его спасает. Иногда, глядя в потолок, Тони предполагал, что эта установка в нём укрепилась, когда отец выпорол его за сломанное изобретение, которое Говард не удосужился спрятать от любопытного сына. Задница горела тогда синим пламенем, и Тони орал навзрыд от обиды и непонимания, захлёбываясь в собственных слюнях.</p><p>— Виноват — отвечай! — говорил тогда ему отец, и Тони продолжал верещать осипшим голосом, пытаясь заглушить шлепки кожаного ремня о свою кожу.</p><p>Как ни странно, но это он усвоит потом на всю жизнь. Виноват, что разбил мамину вазу? Но мама лишь отмахнулась, а папа недобро покачал головой, и только няня отругала за бардак? Тони чувствовал вину и стыд, но наказания не последовало, и тогда девятилетний он решил, что можно наказать себя и самому. Упасть коленками на острые камни и расцарапать все ноги об колючки в траве — пожалуйста! Он потом демонстративно будет весь следующий день качать ногами за столом, наденет самые короткие шорты, что у него есть, будет лазить где ни попадя, лишь бы кто-нибудь увидел фиолетовые синяки на коленках. Но взрослым было не до него, и лишь их постаревший дворецкий Джарвис потреплет его по голове и попросит больше не падать.</p><p>Иногда за разбитые во время игр с воображаемыми друзьями зеркала Тони наказывал себя заранее, ещё до того, как осколки заметят. Его ругали, чаще кухарки, гувернантки или домработницы, но родителям было всё равно, что их ребёнок громит в доме. Будь то окно или люстра с двухсотлетней историей, телевизор или хрустальная салатница из сервиза. Но упаси боже ему зайти в папин кабинет, добраться до его вещей, пусть даже это и обычная, ничем не примечательная ручка, — жди порки или криков. У Тони заблаговременно начинала гореть пятая точка, когда он проходил мимо отцовской мастерской, но иногда детское любопытство перевешивало страх.</p><p>Тронул модель идеального города — получил по рукам. Только посмотрел на чертежи, раскиданные по полу, — тут же окрик, будто он их порвал.</p><p>— Папа тебя любит, — мама усаживала его на колени, хотя он был достаточно большим для этого, и качала его, крепко прижимая к себе. От неё пахло французскими духами и шотландским виски. — Просто ему не нравится, когда ты ломаешь его вещи.</p><p>— Я не всё ломаю, — говорил он, обиженно насупившись, но эти слова, как и папины, глубоко врезались под корку.</p><p>Ругается — значит любит. Шлёпает и раздаёт подзатыльники — любит. Иногда Тони задумывался над тем, что если любовь — это насилие, то почему родители всем говорят, что любят друг друга, но не бьют? Почему Говард не колотит Марию? Почему Мария не колотит Тони? Почему Джарвис никогда не поднимал руку на свою жену Анну? Тони терялся в догадках и больно колол подушечку большого пальца швейной иголкой, поддевая кожу. Если взять неглубоко, то не больно. Если взять глубже, то можно услышать, как кровь бьётся в висках.</p><p>Первым словом, что он выбил на своём теле, было «отец» на передней поверхности бедра, почти у края трусов. Ему было двенадцать, и Говард тогда впервые влепил ему смачную оплеуху. Тони сейчас вряд ли вспомнит, за что отец так на него разозлился, хотя, честно говоря, понять хотелось. Он тогда писал это слово маленьким ножом для конвертов, аккуратно вычерчивая каждую букву, стараясь не врезать кончик ножа слишком глубоко. Он не хотел залить кровью всю ванную.</p><p>С тех пор боль стала чётко ассоциироваться с отцом. До этого почему-то Тони не ощущал той связи, битьё коленками о тумбы было скорее развлечением и способом избавиться от скуки, чем чем-то значимым.</p><p>Второе слово было «мама», и оно до сих пор греет Тони душу, хотя шрамы от него почти незаметны, лишь при определённом освещении. Он написал его там же, на бедре, под словом «папа», и шрифт был намного меньше, чем хотелось бы ему самому. Это была осень и это был приём в честь очередной бизнес-сделки. Говард напился тогда, то ли на радостях, то ли от безысходности, и влепил Марии пощёчину на глазах у десятков людей. Тони помнил слёзы в глазах матери и недоумение, звенящую тишину в зале и чей-то вздох ужаса.</p><p>Говард, конечно же, принёс свои извинения, но на тот момент Тони заперся в своей ванной комнате и спустил брюки, крепко сжимая в руках английскую булавку. Он выводил это слово с любовью и слезами на глазах, и внутри всё сжималось, потому что слова матери шли вразрез с его мировоззрением. Отец ударил мать — значит её любит. Но Тони казалось это неправильным, скользким.</p><p>Говард Марию больше не бил, никогда, Тони знал это, но всё равно в ушах стоял оглушительный звон пощёчины и собственный ох.</p><p>Потом было много слов.</p><p>«Ненавижу», «достали», «смерть», «заткнись», «я лучший», «отвратительно», «никчёмный», «гений», «сладко», «тупица», «поцелуй», «Элис», «усталость», «вино», «отстой», «ёбаные Старки», «Розанна», «Марго», «Дэвид», «нарочно», «машина», «уродство», «секс», «застрелись», «красота внутри».</p><p>И всё это в четырнадцать лет. Как все эти надписи умещались на бёдрах, Тони и сам не понимал. Писать такое на руках было слишком рискованно, огорчать мать не хотелось, привлекать внимание отца тем более. Да и шрамы обязательно останутся, а это лишние вопросы, косые неодобрительные взгляды. Поэтому Тони со спокойной совестью вырезал узоры на бёдрах, животе и плечах. Иногда шрамы действительно оставались, иногда порезы были совсем лёгкие. Он сдирал корочки с царапинок и наслаждался тем, как неприятно щиплет открытые раны. А ещё Тони любил обрабатывать спиртом свежевыведенные порезы и улыбался, когда спирт будто въедался во внутренности.</p><p>Однажды, лет в шестнадцать, когда Тони временно сменил способ самобичевания, предпочитая тушить об себя сигареты, он разбил с размаху целую бутылку то ли коньяка, то ли текилы и испытал непреодолимое желание упасть лицом в розочку.</p><p>За тот год он перейдёт от ожогов к удушениям, впервые попробовав собачий кайф, начнёт выдирать с головы целые клоки волос, за чем его застукает мать. Он её, конечно же, успокоит, но продолжит задумчиво выдирать с виска свои пышные чёрные волосы, а потом утром в зеркале обнаружит огромную проплешину. Придётся побриться налысо, превратившись в страшного зачуханного гнома, но девочкам, особенно обдолбанным вусмерть, будет нравиться. Отец разозлится, решив, что сын превратился то ли в панка, то ли в скинхеда, скажет, что лучше бы он отрастил волосы до плеч и стал хиппи, что уже было немодно.</p><p>Когда умрёт Джарвис, Тони не напишет ничего в его честь, но с размаху наступит босыми ногами на крошечные осколки разбитой бутылки из-под вина.</p><p>Однажды в очередном трипе ему причудится, что он вырвал щипчиками для орехов свой зуб и подложил отцу в ужин, за что получил очередную порцию яда. Несколько дней ему будет казаться, что это правда, но родные зубы этому противоречили.</p><p>Тони ещё выбьет себе на голени имена всех своих подружек, соврёт кому-то из своих друзей, что отец в детстве его насиловал. Эта новость разлетится по всем газетам, акции компании отца упадут, пробив пол, и он, разозлившись, второй раз в жизни зарядит сыну в нос. Вполне справедливо.</p><p>«Справедливость», — вывел тогда Тони у себя под пупком, потому что на тот момент место на ногах закончилось.</p><p>Ему пришлось приносить официальные извинения в прессе и под шумок лечь в принудительный рехаб, хотя Тони сам себя наркоманом не считал. Марихуана, кокаин, экстази, ничего серьёзного.</p><p>«Серьёзно», — выбьет в тот год Тони на пятке, потому что все его надписи на ногах были замечены его лечащим врачом.</p><p>— Несерьёзно, — почему-то в итоге скажет ему тот самый доктор, и Тони ответит ему «неудачник», выцарапав это прозвище на своём боку осколком ампулы.</p><p>Ему исполнится девятнадцать, он тогда решит жениться на Саре. Её кандидатура отцу не понравится, что неудивительно, потому что она, видите ли, стриптизёрша. Тони даже выбьет её имя на тыльной стороне своей кисти, а потом разденется, предвкушая их первый секс, но она ужаснётся, разглядывая его тело, и оттолкнёт. Шрамов на ногах почти не видно, ведь ноги у него до того волосатые, что хрена с два разберёшься шрам это, родинка или шерсть. Но вот на других частях тела видно всё прекрасно. Сара увидит имя «Родригес» у него под грудью, обзовёт его педиком и убежит, прихватив подаренное часа два назад колечко.</p><p>Сердце Тони, конечно, не разобьётся, но он попытается свести её имя со своей руки, с чем перестарается. Порежет вены на кисти, угодит в больницу, доктору останется лишь развести руками, он так и не поймёт, хотел ли Тони покончить с собой, а если и хотел, то почему место выбрал такое неудачное.</p><p>Отец тогда назовёт его тряпкой, и это слово он выведет на внутренней стороне левой руки. Это слово из всех, что он когда-либо писал, будет самым заметным. После этого он два года не будет писать, обжигаться или рвать волосы.</p><p>А потом 1991 год, Рождество Тони проведёт в психиатрической лечебнице. Все слова он попытается стереть, исполосовав собственные ноги бог знает откуда взявшейся пилочкой для ногтей, а потом попытается воткнуть её себе в глаз.</p><p>Он выйдет оттуда в девяносто втором году благодаря стараниям Обадайи, буквально вытащившим его со дна. Будет потом много чего: и алкоголь, и наркотики, девочки, мальчики, проблески трезвости и здравия, но тело останется нетронутым, будто всё это было свойственно только подростковым годам.</p><p>Но потом плен, броня, даты, выведенные острейшим скальпелем так, будто Тони наизусть их не помнил. Помнил, помнил ещё и координаты, имена всех, кто погиб от его рук до и после того, как он стал Железным человеком. Он выводил всё это на своём животе скрупулёзно, корпя над каждой буковкой, пока Пеппер не отняла у него нож и он не увидел слёзы в её глазах. Она потом ещё множество раз не даст ему себя изуродовать, хотя у Тони руки так и чесались выцарапать на своей коже что-нибудь идиотское. Но вместо этого приходилось биться ногами о столешницы до искр в глазах, чтобы заглушить дурацкую невыносимую боль в душе от сознания того, что он успел сотворить с этим миром.</p><p>Он будет вгонять себе под ногти швейные иглы или разбивать бокалы одним лишь ударом ребра ладони, будет как мальчишка радоваться каждому полученному синяку, а потом просто сядет на пол и закроет глаза, понимая, что палладий в груди его убивает.</p><p>Наконец-то.</p><p>Как бы он не хотел уже прекратить это всё, перестать биться головой об стены в буквальном смысле этого слова, но он цеплялся за жизнь, какой бы мерзкой она ни была.</p><p>Он напишет потом огромную букву «М», проведя обычным кухонным ножом от промежности до колена, а потом до большого вертела бедра и перечеркнёт её, будто не этого хотел. Через три года он выведет на запястье имена Ванды и Пьетро, как больное воспоминание о том, что делал он и что делали за его спиной, пока он ничего не ведал. А год спустя он со злости воткнёт себе в обе ноги ножи и попадёт в больницу с обширной кровопотерей, но сбежит оттуда при первой же возможности.</p><p>***</p><p>Виноват — отвечай.</p><p>За каждый собственный проступок, будь это хоть проезд на красный сигнал светофора, Тони делал небольшие разрезы на коже. От силы сантиметра три длиной, неглубокие, это приносило чувство спокойствия и очищало, словно горячий душ в конце рабочего дня. Со стороны казалось, что он плевать хотел на все правила и условности, смотрел на всех свысока, но лишь немногие знали, что скрывалось за этими масками. Например, Пеппер, которая довольно долго продержалась, пытаясь наставить его на путь истинный. Тони восхищался её терпением и не в силах был винить, когда ей это в итоге надоело.</p><p>Обязательно надоело бы Питеру, узнай он об этом. От лучезарного мальчишки, что глядел ему в рот, словно он был чуть ли не божеством, Тони тщательно скрывал свои пристрастия, закидываясь таблетками в ожидании очередной ремиссии. И потом с ужасом ждал рецидивов, уже прикидывая, какие именно лезвия стоит купить, в тайне раздумывая, а не приобрести ли ему завод по изготовлению бритвенной продукции. Иногда он млел, представляя, что тестирует новинки.</p><p>Тони было впервые в жизни стыдно, что он балуется, на его взгляд, детскими играми. Такое поведение свойственно подросткам, об этом не раз упоминала Пеппер, собирая по дому разбросанные лезвия, на которые слишком часто стала натыкаться. И даже тогда Тони не было стыдно за своё поведение. Но вот когда в его жизни появился Питер, всё так резко и круто изменилось, что он стал бояться. Разоблачения, разочарования в некогда восхищённых глазах, недоумения, осуждения и лишних вопросов. Не хотелось посвящать Питера в собственное бессилие и топить тьмой, что застыла в нём, кажется, навечно.</p><p>Но мальчишка был настойчив, лез к нему с поцелуями, его руки пробирались под рубашку, рискуя наткнуться на свежие царапины. Питер ненасытно целовал его шею, и Тони отталкивал его каждый раз, боясь, что стоит лишь оттянуть ворот кофты и он увидит заклеенные пластырем ключицы. Разница в возрасте пугала, это казалось сильно неправильным, но Питер дарил ему надежду, и Тони цеплялся за неё из последних сил.</p><p>В юности он никогда не стеснялся собственных шрамов, без смущения раздеваясь, даже когда раны ещё не переставали кровоточить и пропитывали футболку. Если кто-то и удивлялся, то виду не подавал, в молодости всё это казалось интересным и новым. Став старше, Тони стал тщательно следить за этим. Не хотелось перешёптываний за спиной и обвинений в неадекватности. Раздеваться перед Питером было страшно, он словно превратился в маленького мальчика, которого могли отругать. Не хотелось объяснять парнишке, почему исполосованы его ноги, торс украшен старыми шрамами, а руки в незаживающих порезах и ссадинах.</p><p>Питер льнул к нему, был открыт и так наивен, что Тони не мог позволить ему быть причастным ко всему этому. Он берёг его нервы, изо всех сил скрывая собственные проблемы. Отдалялся, боясь быть раскрытым, видел боль и недоумение в глазах Питера, его попытки разобраться. И ненавидел собственную болезнь и то, что ему приходится справляться со всем этим, калеча себя.</p><p>— Между нами огромная разница в возрасте. Я думаю, тебе стоит найти ровесника, я слишком старый для тебя.</p><p>Тони пришлось выдавить эти слова из горла, размазать их по лицу Питера, стоически наблюдая, как оно искажается от обиды и горечи.</p><p>— Но я люблю вас, мистер Старк! — пылко кричал он тогда, пытаясь схватить его за руку, как раз за то место, где днём ранее был нанесён весьма глубокий порез и даже сейчас он кровоточил и зудел.</p><p>Тони смотрел, как Питера буквально выворачивает наизнанку, он захлёбывается в аргументах, в которые действительно хочется верить, но Тони терпит, боясь сорваться. Холодно отвечает что-то невпопад, выпроваживает за дверь, игнорируя мольбы и слёзы. В этот день Тони напишет на своей груди новое слово. «Питер».</p><p>А через месяц тот заявится к нему в дом без приглашения и обнаружит на полу абсолютно неадекватного Старка, методично режущего себе руки. Запечатает паутиной лезвие, зажатое между пальцами, и в ужасе кинется тормошить напившегося до одури Тони и чуть было не вызовет службу спасения.</p><p>— Ну вы и придурок, — скажет тогда Питер бесцветным голосом, разглядывая изуродованные красными полосами руки.</p><p>Утром Тони разозлится и попытается прогнать мальчишку, вытолкает его за шиворот за дверь, запьёт таблетки дорогущим виски и впустит Питера обратно.</p><p>Паркер долго будет разглядывать его обнажённое тело. Белесые полосы на бёдрах, линии, тонкие и толстые, они выпуклые на ощупь и расстояние между ними буквально в пару миллиметров. Проведёт пальцами по едва заметному слову «мама», отчего Тони дёрнется, потому что руки Питера так близко к члену. Он поцелует «справедливость» под пупком, а потом улыбнётся, увидев «ёбаные Старки» на изгибе бедра. Нахмурится, когда заметит несколько раз обведённое «Питер» на груди, и Тони раскинет руки на кровати, имитируя позу Христа, и парнишка увидит «неудачник» и «тряпка».</p><p>Он уляжется рядом, под боком, и крепко обнимет, касаясь засохших на животе корочек, и Тони, наконец-то, позволит себе впервые в жизни по-настоящему расслабиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>